


The Nap

by Death and the Healing (SwampWitch)



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Behemoth, M/M, Sleepy Boys, protective tomasz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch/pseuds/Death%20and%20the%20Healing
Summary: Patryk has the worst trouble sleeping. Will Tomasz's comfort lead to something more?





	1. Sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the fandom

 

     Patryk mumbled in his sleep. Tomasz always noticed these little details. For being such a large man, he was grounded and calm, always. One of the very few things that agitated him was to hear Patryk mumble in his sleep. Not because it annoyed him, no. But because he could only stare at his band mate's mouth and his mind would wander to what else those lips could be doing. They could easily be on Tomasz. They could be kissing him, licking a trail down his throat, across his chest...

     " _Hmmmm."_ Patryk murmured a little, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The last of the stage paint from last night's show was still a little heavy around his eyes. It never all washed off in the shower, but Tomasz rather liked the look of lined eyes on Patryk. 

     "Did you sleep well?" He asked. 

     Patryk looked thoughtful for a moment, and then rumbled a bit hoarsely, "No. I felt anxious. All night." Patryk shook his head and rested his forehead in his hand. "Never enough sleep and too much to worry on." He sighed resignedly.

     Tomasz had been long concerned that Patryk did not sleep well. Who knew what demons lurked to cause his anxiety and his insomnia, devil knows they had all struggled with it from time to time. But this new thing, Patryk hardly sleeping at all. This worried Tomasz greatly. This man he had come to love was suffering, and Tomasz was at a loss for how to help.

     As he opened his mouth to speak, Tomasz heard the bus door creak open, and Adam climbed aboard, all normal, hyperactive energy. 

     "Well, ready for a day off between shows, yes?" With no input from either his guitarist or his bassist, he continued, "I'm headed to see what interesting things await in this little town." Adam grabbed his bag and his headphones, and was off again.

     Patryk sighed again. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back against his bunk. Quietly, and quiet always surrounded the larger man when they weren't working, Tomasz stepped over to Patryk's bunk, and sat down behind his friend's legs.

     Patryk's eyes darkened, and his mouth opened in shock. "Um, Orion, _kumpel_ , what are you doing there?"

     Tomasz knew that this was a line he was crossing, but he could not help himself. He was nearly pressed against Patryk's ass. He moved closer to be fully flush with the shorter man. "Um," Patryk began.

     Tomasz laid down behind Patryk and wrapped his arm over him, pulling him close to him warm body. "I know I am making this strange, but-"

     "And why are you cuddling me, exactly?" Tomasz couldn't help but notice that Patryk did not sound displeased, only a touch concerned by his friend's unusual behavior.

     "You need to sleep. If I have to lay here with you, and keep your anxiety calm, so that you can actually rest, then it is what I am going to do."

     Patryk grew very quiet and very still, two unexpected things for him. When he spoke it was in a soft whisper. "So you're going to hold me and scare the bad dreams away, huh?" If he'd meant it jokingly, he delivered his words poorly. To Tomasz he sounded tired, and vulnerable. 

     Tomasz tightened his grip. "There is, perhaps, a conversation we should be having about all this. But for now, you need to rest. Been much too long since you slept properly."

     "And you keep track of that, do you?"

     "I pay attention to the people I care about."

     Silence gripped the bus. After a moment, Patryk started to shuffle around, and Tomasz loosened his grip, worrying that Patryk was standing up to leave, and this was going to start some serious problems in their dynamic. Before Tomasz could voice an apology, Patryk had turned over to face him. Bright blue eyes stared into Tomasz's deep brown ones. 

     Patryk smiled, the kind he never let anyone see unless it was a private and guarded moment. Tomasz thought it was a beautiful smile. Patryk bit his lip and reached up to Tomasz's shoulder. Gently pushing the bigger man, he manhandled him into a flatter position on the bunk. 

     Tomasz felt his heart leap as Patryk leaned his head down onto his chest and wiggled into a comfortable spot.

     "Talk later, yes?" He murmured quietly.

     "Yes, _kochanie_. Rest for now. I will protect you."

     Patryk hummed softly as he felt himself drift back to sleep in Tomasz's warm embrace. 


	2. Shyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break

    Patryk's mind was in a floating, warm place. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so deeply and so peacefully. He registered arms wrapped around him, but all he felt was comfortable. No anxiety, just peace. He hummed a little and resettled himself, floating back to full unconsciousness.  
    Tomasz smiled at the beautiful man in his arms. It had been longer than he could remember that Patryk had slept well enough for his liking. The blond had always brushed off anyone's concerns, but to Tomasz, he could not simply let it be. When he cared for someone, he cared for them with everything he had, and he had fallen wildly in love with Patryk long ago. Gently running his hand over the shorter man's face, he felt him settle back into a restful sleep.   
    Thoughts plagued Tomasz's mind. For as well as Patryk slept now when he woke, things could get ugly. Patryk was a gentle soul. He was almost cat-like in his grace and his attitude. Always full of humor and generally a mild-tempered man, much like Tomasz himself. But whenever Patryk was uncomfortable, whenever something gave his anxiety cause to rile up, Patryk was well known for backing himself into a metaphorical corner and lashing out with teeth and claws. Content, for now, to let things be, Tomasz allowed himself to simply enjoy the moment and felt himself drifting to sleep.  
    Patryk woke and immediately became aware of several things. He smiled at how much better he felt. How much more rested he felt. He then noticed his erection, which lately had flagged from too much drink and not enough sleep. More interesting was Tomasz's erection, which was tucked up against Patryk's thighs.   
    He tried to shift a little, as the events of the morning reasserted in his memory, and he attempted to extract himself from what would be a disastrous and embarrassing conversation. Pulling away dislodged the heavy arm that was slung over the shorter man's waist, waking Tomasz.   
    Never one for mornings or waking, Tomasz was groggy. He did the first thing he always did, which was to stretch out his back and his joints until he could move. Sliding his hands down, he vaguely remembered he was sleeping beside Patryk. As he tried to draw his arms back into himself, one of his large hands brushed over Patryk's cock. Patryk's impressive and erect cock.   
    The moment he touched it and almost before he could fully register what it was that he was touching, Patryk let out a loud moan and thrust his hips toward Tomasz.   
    Both men froze deadly still, making no noise in the quiet and the dark of the bus.   
    Tomasz opened his eyes and gazed into Patryk's. They were blue and wide, and more than a bit dilated. Smiling slightly to reassure the man beside him, Tomasz slid his hand to the base of his friend's cock and tightened his grip.  
    Never closing his eyes, Patryk moaned, low and needy, and drew in a sharp breath. Patryk felt Tomasz's hand start to slide to the end of his cock and his breath grew ragged.   
    Tomasz watched the effect of his actions on Patryk and saw his eyes start to close and chest heaving. He started to pump his hand, and whispered out into the quietness, "Patryk."  
    The effect on Patryk was instant. He startled as if some spell had been broken. His eyes darted around and he jumped out of the bunk, away from Tomasz. Tomasz felt cold, both from the loss of his bedmate, and the hurt of Patryk's panicked reaction.   
    Patryk fled the bus. His thoughts were swarming. How could he allow this to happen? How could he have pressured Tomasz into this? One of the very few friends he had, and he ruined it all for the sake of getting some sleep. Tomasz would never look at him again. If he thought his relationship with the band was tenuous now, he was sure it would soon be nonexistent.  
    He barely noticed Malta calling out after him, asking if he was okay. He didn't answer, he had to keep moving, had to escape. He needed somewhere he could breathe.  
    Aboard the bus, Tomasz tried to quell his hurt feelings. He had known in the back of his mind that Patryk would panic when he touched him, but he was consumed with want. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste. He wanted anything that Patryk was willing to give him. Only now it seemed, that Patryk wanted to be as far away from Tomasz as possible.   
    Tomasz scrubbed a hand over his face and sat up. He needed to find Patryk. He needed to fix this before it damaged their friendship or their tour.


End file.
